


sometimes the american dream is written in spanish

by littledust



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana and her mother have different ideas on taking Spanish in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes the american dream is written in spanish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ladyfest '10. [[Original comment](http://ineffort.livejournal.com/199061.html?thread=4117909#t4117909).]

"No," Santana repeats, in a tone that would send most of McKinley High scurrying in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, her mother is not so easily managed.

"Think of what it would mean to your grandmother," her mother says, and Santana gives an inward groan, knowing that the battle is lost. Santana Lopez rules her school through fear, but Marisa Lopez rules her household through love. And guilt. Lots and lots of guilt.

"I've learned more Spanish from her than I ever will from some guy named _Schuester_ ," Santana snaps, not wanting to give in without a fight. Why couldn't her mother understand? At least Senora Rodriguez in middle school was Mexican. Hearing her repeat the colors of the rainbow was like being back in grandmother's kitchen, coloring book in hand. "Coach Sylvester can get me out of the language requirement so that I have more time to focus on cheerleading. You _know_ that's how I'm going to get into a good college."

Her mother leans back slightly, one eyebrow arching. Santana knows that the argument is now over. "My love, you're going to get into a good college because you're smart _and_ talented. I've been reading all those college brochures, and they want to see four years of language classes. Think of what it will mean to your family to see you go to a school like Yale or Princeton."

Santana rolls her eyes when her mother draws her into a hug, but she doesn't resist. "Fine, I'll take the stupid class," she sighs.

Spanish class isn't that much of a learning experience, but at least it teaches her a few things about grammar. Anyway, that's not the point. The point is that Santana's parents let her throw the biggest party _ever_ when she receives her acceptance from Columbia. Well, okay, maybe the real point is that her grandmother cries happy tears when Santana tells her the news, and Santana understands every word of her congratulations.


End file.
